


kittens and confessions

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, chenle obtains a kitten, minor donghyuck/sungchan, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: chenle wants to confess but his ideas aren't the most conventional...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	kittens and confessions

Chenle knew that it was a bad idea but he really didn’t need his friends to acknowledge that. He was well aware that he was an idiot on a good day but he really thought that out of all of the stupid ideas that this one was actually one of the better ones. 

“That’s not a good way to ask someone out.” Jisung sighed out as he rubbed his temples. 

“That’s just because you’re boring.” Chenle retorted quickly, crossing his arms grumpily. 

“No, Jisung is right. It’s not a good idea dude.” Sungchan laughed as he rubbed Jisung’s back as he slammed his head onto the table. 

Scoffing, Chenle leaned back to fold his arms angrily. He didn’t understand how his friends wanted to help him ask out his longtime crush but they kept turning down his ideas. They were supposed to  _ help _ , not do the actual deed, that was Chenle’s job. Chenle’s job that he really had to do before he went insane. 

“Look, I’m just saying we all know Jeno. Do something that be would like it’s not that hard!” Sungchan leaned forward to smile softly like the perfect angel that he is. 

“And I’m saying that Jeno likes cats! Giving him a kitten is a perfect idea!” Chenle shouted out.

“No it’s not! He already has three cats!” Jisung said with his forehead still resting on the table. 

“Well what’s one more?” Chenle retorted in defense. 

“Why on earth are you yelling?” Donghyuck said from behind him as he walked to the seat that was saved for him. 

“Chenle is trying to say that giving Jeno a kitten to ask him out is the best idea. Jisung and I are trying to change his mind.” Sungchan said while smiling at his boyfriend.

“Let Chenle do it. It will be funny to see the results.” Donghyuck said while reaching out to grab Sungchan’s hand and hold it across the table. 

Looking at their hands, Chenle made a noise of disgust. Their whole relationship was lovey, to the point that it almost made Chenle want to never get into a relationship. And if he wasn’t head over heels for Jeno he would never actually try to get into one. However Jeno made him  _ want  _ to be like that. He wanted to be all lovey with Jeno to the point where it made people be grossed out. He wanted that  _ so bad.  _ The older boy made him so happy and warm. He felt pure joy whenever he thought of Jeno. And the fact that Jeno could potentially not feel the same made him scared shitless. 

“Chenle, I’m just telling you there is a better way to do this. A less expensive way.” Jisung was begging now. 

“What do you have against kittens? Are you a kitten hater?” Chenle was enjoying just how frustrated Jisung was getting. It was the only joy that he was getting in this whole stressful experience. 

“No, I’m not a fucking kitten hater. You know what I’m done. Do what you want, I’m not even going to bother anymore.” Jisung gave up and just started to drink his milkshake with a furrowed brow. 

“Chenle. Dude. If you just asked he would say yes.” Sungchan said, leaning in so that he could make sure that he made eye contact with Chenle. 

“Yeah, Jeno is just as whipped for you as you are for him.” Donghyuck said with a soft smile that had Sungchan cooing at him. 

“Can you guys stop being disgusting for five minutes so that we can discuss my crisis?” Chenle snapped grumpily. “You guys say that he is whipped for me but he has never, and I mean  _ never, _ showed it.”

“Do we know the same Jeno? Because I have never met the Jeno that you are describing.” Jisung said with a groan. 

“Yeah. Chenle, clearly you don’t know Jeno as well as you think that you do.” Donghyuck teased.

“The guy looks at you like you hung the moon. I’m pretty sure he is absolutely 100% whipped and devoted to you.” Sungchan added in. 

“Ugh. Whatever, I’ll figure out something. I don’t need your help.” Chenle sighed while taking a bite of his food. Little did his friends know that he already figured out that something, and it was currently waiting at the shelter downtown ready to be picked up. 

—

“Chenle, what on earth did you want to show me?” Jeno giggled as he held Chenle’s hands that were resting over his eyes.

“Just a little bit further and you can see! So impatient.” Chenle said into Jeno’s ear, smiling to himself when he felt the older shiver from the proximity. 

Helping Jeno walk through the door of his bedroom, he directed him towards the bed and pulled him to a stop. He peeked over the shoulder of the boy in front of him and almost let out an audible coo at how the kitten was fast asleep. 

“Okay, keep your eyes shut. I’m going to remove my hands now. Okay?” Chenle said feeling the nerves rise up again. 

“Okay. My eyes are closed.” Jeno whispered. 

Chenle removed his hands and walked to Jeno’s right side, taking a moment to admire the boy’s profile with a soft smile. He was so far gone for this boy and there was no way he would ever be able to recover from the love that he had for him. Not that he wanted to ever get over Jeno. Taking a deep breath, Chenle willed his heart rate to calm down so that he could actually do the task at hand. 

“Okay. Open.” 

He watched as Jeno opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. He felt himself smile as he watched Jeno realize just  _ what  _ was on the bed. 

“Oh my gosh! Chenle!” Jeno gasped out as he quickly knelt by the side of the bed so that he could look at and pet the sleeping kitten. 

“Do you like her?” Chenle asked nervously.

“Like her? Chenle, I love her. She's perfect.” Jeno looked at him with the widest smile that he had seen on the boy in a while. 

“Well good, because she’s yours.” Chenle gulped after saying it. Looking down quickly to avoid eye contact. This was the moment. The moment that could either make or break their future relationship. 

“She’s what?” Jeno said seriously. 

“She’s yours. I adopted her for you.” Chenle said, finally gaining just a little bit more confidence. 

“Chenle, you did  _ what?” _ Jeno was confused. Chenle could tell that the older boy didn’t know just how to handle this scenario, so he gave himself a mental pep talk. Getting ready to do the main job of this whole damn situation. 

“I adopted her for you because I wanted to ask you a question.” Chenle said, finally looking up to make eye contact with Jeno, who had stood up and was staring at him with an unrecognizable look in his eyes. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to—.”

The feeling of lips on his interrupted all that he was going to say. His mind instantly went from going a mile a minute to complete stillness, and all because Lee Jeno was kissing him.

_ Lee Jeno was fucking kissing him. _

“I. Oh. What was that for?” Chenle said after Jeno finally pulled away and let their foreheads rest against each other. 

“You adopted me a kitten and you’re asking why I’m kissing you?” Jeno laughed out, his breath ghosting Chenle’s lips. 

“I didn’t know you would feel that way.” Chenle blinked quickly, trying to regain his brain from the puddle that it had melted into. 

“Chenle. I have been in love with you for three years. You just adopted me an actual kitten.  _ A kitten!  _ I’m a little overwhelmed with emotions right now. Of course I’m going to kiss you.” Jeno giggled as he leaned back in so that he could kiss Chenle again. 

The fact that the love of his life was willingly giving him the romantic attention that he wanted was making him lose his train of thought. He had questions though. Multiple. And he needed them answered or he would literally explode. 

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait.” Chenle said while pushing Jeno back slightly, leaning his head away so that Jeno couldn’t reach when he tried to chase the younger’s lips. “Three years.”

“Yeah. I thought you knew.” Jeno whispered while blinking his pretty eyes. 

“I definitely did not. I just wanted to confess to you. I’ve liked you… Well I’ve been in love with you for a while and I was tired of ignoring those feelings.” Chenle said while his eyes searched the face of the older. 

“I’m glad. That means that I can finally do this.” Jeno said while leaning in so that he could kiss the younger again when a small meow interrupted them. 

“Oh, hi little baby.” Jeno had instantly turned away from Chenle and all of his attention was on the tiny animal stretching on the bed. He kneeled quickly so that he could be close to the small bundle of fur that was resting on the bed without disturbing its place of rest. 

“I did not think this through.” Chenle said shaking his head with a giggle. 

“Didn’t think what through?” Jeno asked while still showering the kitten in kisses and love. 

“I’m going to have to compete with that cat for your attention.” Chenle said groaning playfully. 

“Well this little lady and three others. You decided to fall in love with a cat dad.” Jeno said finally looking up at Chenle with shining eyes. 

“Damn. I might want to reconsider.” Chenle joked while reaching his hand towards Jeno’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. The older boy leaned into the touch with a content sigh. 

“Can’t escape now. You gave me a cat. That’s practically a proposal in my book.” Jeno laughed at the shocked noise that Chenle let out at the mention of the word proposal. 

“Shut up. You got all weak over a kitten.” Chenle shot back while blushing. 

“Awww, are you embarrassed. Baby, it was the best gift.” Jeno said while turning back to give the kitten more attention. 

“Shit, that reminds me. I have to tell Jisung that I was right.”

“About what?”

“Getting a kitten was the best way to get you to date me.”

“Chenle, you literally could have just said ‘Hey let’s date!’ and you would have gotten the same reaction.”

“This is more memorable. We have a daughter now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sincerelyjeno


End file.
